Admittance
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Sam is trying hard...she's is NOT going to admit it to him. She has pride...but apparently, it looks like she has no choice but to ask for help... -Sam/Scam


**A/N: I wrote this a while ago and I completely forgot that I did xP So yeah...I didn't change any of the words or anything because I think it's best to keep it this way. Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...wonderful...SIMPLY MARVELOUS -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Admittance<strong>

* * *

><p>Panic rose up to her throat, sweat fell over her brow and she needed to think fast. How on earth was she going to escape this? Damn everything. Damn her strong stubborn pride, she <em>needed <em>to ask. She _needed _to be strong and ask for it. But Sam was disgusted with herself for giving in so easily.

_Because that was exactly what __**he**__ wanted. _

He wanted her to say it. He wanted her to ask in that strong, soft voice of hers. He smirked triumphantly. His sea-foam eyes shone with amusement and love of torture. He couldn't believe how easy this was for him. He couldn't believe that since she was the smartest out of that annoying spy team, she'd fall into something as stupid as this. It amused him greatly. Seriously. It was better than breaking out of that pathetic excuse of prison. Chasing him around the world. Catching him. Only to find out he escaped _again_.

But this.

This was just downright hilarious.

Sam glared at him with all strength, wishing with all her heart at that moment that she suddenly obtained heat vision. Then she could melt that annoying smirk right off of his face. His sea-foam eyes looked amused right back at her, never flinching or looking away. She knew that he was waiting for a request. A request she was _never _going to ask. Not over her dead body.

She didn't need his help. Sam could definitely get out of this situation on her own. Who cared that her feet were metres off the ground? And she had no way of getting her X-powder to call for help? Psh. She didn't need _any help_. Especially _**his.**_ Psh. That'll be the day Clover becomes a nun. He couldn't take more of the silence. He knew that he was rubbing it in. But who wouldn't in this situation? No one. That's right.

"Look what we have here. A little spy _caught_ in a spy trap." He looked her up and down and then smirked, "And I thought the blonde was dim-witted. Guess I was wrong. "

"Shut up! I am _not _dim-witted. Nor is Clover, Scam." She spat back at him, her anger growing higher by the second.

"Are you sure?" his eyes gave away how much he was enjoying this, no matter how good he masked his emotions.

"Yes. Very." She narrowed her glare further.

"Because – you _really _look stuck up there." His smirk widened to see she was furiously trying _not _to throw something childishly at him.

"Look Scam. I'll say this once and once only. _Leave. Me. And my friends. Alone!_" her eyes grew bright with anger.

He chuckled at her. She really was amusing him. He'd never thought that Samantha Simpson would get stuck like this. Or swear. She seemed like too much of a goody-two-shoes to swear. But then again – anything could happen, right? This problem of hers did. His arms were crossed and the snow crunched under his heavy boots. They were both going to freeze to death if Sam went on like this.

But he really couldn't concentrate on the bad side of her problem. He smirked inwardly. What better way of her to admit it, then pushing her limits? "Okay then. See ya." He then walked off, not able to control the massive smirk that spread across his face.

Sam looked at his retreating figure in shock. After a few minutes, she started to panic. He was really going to leave her here? He was going to leave her stuck in the cold! She started to squirm and move energetically, trying to break free. Snow fell in clumps on her hair and spy suit, soaking her to the bone. Her teeth chattered with cold, but she tried to ignore it.

Her fingers were frozen and the moist from her lips and eyes were gone. She sucked in the bitingly cold air, her lungs absorbing the sharp pain. She kept trying, avoiding any thought of this being a lost cause. She _was _going to get out of this. She didn't have the time to scold herself about it.

Sam threw her arm around to her backpack, trying to reach the straps that held them to her spy suit. Her fingers closed in on soft, crunchy cold snow and she growled in frustration. Throwing her arm around wildly to rub the coldness away from her gloved and very wet hand, she reached for her backpack again. She sighed in relief when she felt the rubbery and metallic texture, then pulled it away from her suit with all her strength.

She squealed internally, knowing that she was close to being free. Her gloved arms thrust into the bag and she pried with all her heart to find at least a Laser Lipstick, a grappling hook belt or even a nail filer laser. Finally, her hands felt something metallic and she pulled it quickly from the dark contents of the bag...only to feel the dread slowly sink in when she saw her _normal _compounder sitting in the palm of her hand. (As well as being strangled severely by her tightened fingers).

Sam felt that all hope was lost to her. She had absolutely _no _gadgets. Then she sighed, remembering faintly that Alex and Clover had took them, because they were searching for the nuclear bomb Scam had rigged up in the abandoned factory they were checking out.

_**Scam. **_

Her eyes snapped wide open and she looked towards the distance; to see a faint black trench coat disappearing into the snow. Her mind suddenly went back to her anger towards him, as if her default was to be angry with him every time she saw him. But she couldn't help it. He was the enemy, the villain. A man that loved to hurt people for amusement. A man who only killed for killing's sake. It was natural to hate him.

_But why did she feel so regretful and wrong every time she did?_

Shaking away these thoughts, because they were nowhere near relevant to her situation, the battle within her raged on furiously. He was a good distance away and the chances of her escaping were getting slimmer by the second. _Oh god..._she thought in clear panic and yelled out before her brain could stop her.

"_WAIT!" _

He stopped at his tracks, and then he turned his head to the side. So she could only see a half of his face. That annoying smirk of his was still there. And she had the sudden itch to slap him and then herself. Mentally face-palming herself, she thought it was better than giving in to it. She already looked like a total imbecile, no need to extend his knowledge of _that _even further.

"Yes, do you need anything?" His sea-foam eyes glittered again, breaking Sam out of her completely awkward thoughts.

Sam's eyes narrowed at him. He really liked to rub things in didn't he? But she stayed silent. She didn't have anything to say to him. She didn't _know _what to say to him. His smirk was distracting her. Because she _**really**_wanted to ring his neck. She was sure if she did, they were going to forgive her. Duh – the guy's a total annoying machine. And he's the most complain-able villain of WOOHP's. One less villain care about, right?

**But she couldn't risk it. **

Seriously, the story that she tripped and her hands _accidently _wrapped around his throat which _conveniently _killed him on the spot was a little farfetched – by like a million. He waited patiently for her to answer. And a long moment of silence stretched between the two. The air, unbelievably, dropped lower in temperature and Sam could feel the cold rush against the inside of her spy suit in deep embarrassment; which brought her back to reality just in time for him to say:

"Do you need anything, Samantha?"

She flinched when he said her name; and crossed her arms annoyingly. She _really _didn't want to do this. Clover and Alex were further away from her, since she foolishly decided to chase Scam on her own. She had no way of reaching them. And by the time that they would, she'd be frozen to death and Scam would be gone.

Great idea Sam..._**Not.**_

Her mind started to run a million miles an hour with the possibilities of stalling him until Jerry came. But that would mean that she'd have to stoop low enough to ask for his help. And that was something she never wanted or planned to do. She sighed and closed her eyes painfully, as if this was physically hurting her.

"I...need your – help." She said quietly.

He stared at her for a while, not doing anything. Then he blinked rapidly, as if he'd just woken up from a strong and powerful trance. He realized that Sam answered his question and with a smirk said in a not-so-innocent-voice:

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you Samantha." He teased her greatly. His body was fully turned towards her form.

That was conveniently hanging in mid-air. Her arms were crossed and her eyes looked like pure putrid acid. It looked like she was _**really **_mad. _Excellent, _Scam smirked. He loved pushing her buttons. She always looked like an angry kitten, and not like the fierce tiger she thought she was. _And __**she **__said that __**I **__had an ego, _he mused.

Sam couldn't believe this. Why? WHY? WHY was this happening to HER? She never deserved THIS! She was the good student, the good person, a super spy that helped people when they were in trouble. And THIS is what she got in return?

She gritted her teeth, in effort to _try _and not pull her hair out. "I need YOUR help, Scam." She said painfully slow.

Scam smirked widely until his face hurt. Finally, he _finally _broke her down. He walked towards her, looking like Death with his dark black trench coat billowing around his lethal and powerful structure. Pulling out a glinting knife from his coat pocket, his eyes grew twisted as well as his smirk. He looked so terrifying going towards her – Sam regretted what she said greatly. He was going to kill her.

_He was going to kill her. __**He was going to kill her.**_

Sam started to panic even more than she was before. And stopped with a hopeless heart. She couldn't do anything but wait for her death. Scam was finally getting his revenge. _Through her._

She couldn't imagine the distraught expression there would be on Jerry's face when they found her dead. Jerry was like a second father to her. This would bring him horrible despair. He knew that killing her was another way of making WOOHP fall. Jerry loved Sam, Clover and Alex like his daughters. The thought of something happening to them pained Jerry's heart. Sam, unbelievably at her, thought of the irony there was when she promised to stop his plans of crushing WOOHP. And now he was going to do it.

_Through her. _

The twisted amusement on his face came closer and closer. Her heart pounded hardly against her chest, threatening to burst them open. Heat gathered up her body as his psychotic body came nearer. Crushing her eyelids close together, she waited for the impact of the cool metal blade to pierce her skin...

Only it didn't come.

But only felt a large gust of wind that pushed her long auburn hair up high. She felt the icy wind cut her exposed face, one too deep that drew blood. Sam drilled her eyes closer together and gritted her teeth trying not to scream at the top of her lungs. Her arms flew all around her trying to catch something to hold on, but there was nothing. She only saw and felt the blackness swirling all around her. But as soon as the rush of adrenaline came, it was gone.

Sam, expecting for the impact of cold mushy snow, was surprised her fall was less hurtful than she imagined. She fell into something warm, something nice and protective. She fell into something that felt nice enough to sleep on, something that caused tingles run up her spine and body. Sam felt like putting her head against it, cuddling and never waking up ever again.

That was until she realized she fell into a pair of arms. The only pair of arms that were there belonged to _**him.**_ Sam wrenched away from his embrace to stare into his amused sea-foam orbs. She glared.

"You know, I wonder if you ever get tired of glaring. Because that's all you ever do every time I see you." He wondered loudly, titling his head to the side.

She glared harder.

"Seriously. That doesn't hurt? I mean, it would you know, make you look older than you're supposed to look."

She narrowed her eyes further.

"I bet you can't even see my face know with how hard you're squinting your eyes."

She didn't say anything but still glared.

"Umm, are you sure you aren't going to say anything? Because you're pesky little friends are getting here soon and I don't really think they'd like to see you in this position." He smirked evilly.

Sam's eyes widened. _This is going to be fun..._she cursed to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you all ask, no. There is NOT going to be sequel. I'm sorry but no, I don't have the time to do it since I'm already in the middle of trying to finish off my other stories :( I promise more one-shots though...Please review! :)<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
